


Desperate Measures

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Desperate times...desperate measures





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Harry/Ginny. Written for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) because she did my "Get me a bourbon, would you, babe?" challenge.  


* * *

It'd been nineteen days since they'd had sex. Eight days since Harry'd given her a decent kiss. Fifteen minutes until she tried something drastic to draw attention away from his pending Auror exams.

Being an Auror was Harry's dearest ambition. Ginny wanted him to succeed. He'd killed Voldemort, survived Death Eater attacks, taught defense at age fifteen. Of course they'd make him an Auror.

After donning sexy lingerie, Ginny draped herself across the desk where he was revising. "Is there _anything_ I can do for you?"

Harry didn't look up. "Get me a bourbon, would you, babe?"

Another lonely night.


End file.
